Mages Guild
About Subguilds Sub guilds are chosen via a hidden quest behind the level 26 guild portal, for each different subguild, use the follow commands at the shell game and then go down the corresponding path that opens to complete the quest. * The Coven, located near the graveyard in Moorgate ex left shell;;g jewel;;nw;;offer The Coven is a subguild that specializes in dark forces and the occult. The focus is on rituals and demons to enhance your power. List of Coven Arcana * Serenity, located within Timberwood ex center shell;;g seed;;ne;;offer Serenity specializes in living things, turning bark and clay into powerful armours. Its members feel at home in nature. Serenity Arcana has recipes for all of the armor you can make in the subguild. The stats for the armor pieces can be found at Serenity Armor. * The Labyrinth, located through the library of Moorgate ex right shell;;g pearl;;s;;offer The Labyrinth specializes in knowledge and how things work. No arcana is used however as the sub-guild items are already created so expect to pay more for these ready-made items. After joining The Labyrinth, to reach the item shops: From Moorgate Center - 3s3w3swnenwenennwenwwn Then "seek knowledge" to reach the shops. Just to be completely clear: Jewel of Power = Coven Bitterharvest Seed = Serenity Flawed Pearl = Labyrinth The Three Staves Upon joining the Mages Guild you will receive a magestaff. The rune that is in this staff holds the spells flight, light shards, eagle eye and telepathy. To use these spells, first BREAK the staff into its two parts, then use the command ACTIVATE STAFFRUNE until it is on the spell you desire. Finally MIX the staffrune and empty magestaff together and WAVE or ACTIVATE MAGESTAFF. The greater magestaff can be obtained from the quest offered by Xux in the Guild Level 20 portal, by defeating the Troll Witch Doctor, who is found within the Ice Pits of Dark Blizzard Pass. When confronting the TWD, be sure you also slay the bridge troll, as that is the "aide" the quest refers to. Once you have done this, get the rune that drops and turn in the quest. You will be given a second staffrune. *As a side note: You DO NOT have to kill the Troll Witch Doctor to complete this quest. The spells in this staffrune contain the elemental resistance spells, and gives the prefix "greater" to your magestaff. The third mage staff, the superior staff of apparition can be obtained once you reach Guild Level 90. You will need a Vulcanite Ingot that has been mixed once with a weaponsmithing hammer from Forgrim's. The weaponsmithing hammers from the Adventurer's Guild will not give the desired effect. After you have your beaten ingot, take it to Nahessan, who is east of Mopard (the Tavern). When you offer the beaten ingot, she will give you vulcanite pantaloons. Break these to find a vulcanite rune. At this point, break apart your magestaff until it is empty, then mix in the vulcanite rune first, then the first, then the second. You now have this the superior staff of apparition! Never again will you have to buy a magical compass, as this staff contains the spell Teleport. Skills These are all available skills within the Mages' Guild. * Click skills for a full list of all skills within the game, along with their description. The Mages' Guild contains class specific portals at the higher levels, and thus has divided charts for each of the caster classes. * Non-Class Specific * Battlemages * Shamans * Sorcerers * Wizards Spells These are all available spells within the Mages' Guild. * Click spells for a full list of all spells within the game, along with their description. The Mages' Guild contains class specific portals at the higher levels, and thus has divided charts for each of the caster classes. * Non-Class Specific * Battlemages * Shamans * Sorcerers * Wizards Some advice on learning spells for all 4 classes can be found by clicking "Learning Spells" Services * Runes * Rune Rings * Enchanting Items * Weapon Enchantments * Haste * Colors (Spell) * Resurrect * Raise Dead